ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Super RTL
Super RTL is a Cologne-based German television network operated by RTL Disney Fernsehen GmbH & Co. KG. It was the second German television channel aimed mostly at children (the first was Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network). It was launched in 1995 as a joint venture between RTL Group predecessor company Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Télédiffusion and The Walt Disney Company. During the daytime and early evening until 8:15 pm, there are only shows for children on Super RTL, including many American and particularly Disney series. Super RTL used to air a large number of Nickelodeon shows as well during the time that rights owner Viacom did not operate their own children's channel in Germany (1998–2005), but this supply dried up with the re-introduction of Nickelodeon to Germany in 2005. In prime time, Super RTL mostly repurposes older RTL Television series or airs family-branded, inexpensive entertainment shows. Programs for children Toggo is the name of a block for children on Super RTL, and shows for teenagers in the early-evening. For example the following series are shown: Disney programs: * Ducktales (Duck Tales – Neues aus Entenhausen) * Darkwing Duck * Quack Pack (Quack Pack – Onkel D. und die Boys) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Chip und Chap – Die Ritter des Rechts) * Goof Troop (Goofy und Max) * TaleSpin (Käpt’n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew) * Bonkers (Bonkers, der listige Luchs von Hollywood) * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Disneys Gummibärenbande) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh) * Aladdin * The Little Mermaid (Arielle, die Meerjungfrau) * Timon and Pumbaa (Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (101 Dalmatiner) * Jungle Cubs (Dschungelbuch Kids) * The Emperor's New School (Kuzco’s Königsklasse) * House of Mouse (Mickys Clubhaus) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Micky Maus Wunderhaus) * Good Luck Charlie (Meine Schwester Charlie) * Handy Manny (Meister Mannys Werkzeugkiste) * Little Einsteins (Disneys kleine Einsteins) * Special Agent Oso (Spezialagent Oso) * The Heart of the Jungle * Hannah Montana * Jonas * Disney's Doug * Hercules * Recess (Große Pause) * Pepper Ann * Raffina And Rulue Adventures * The Weekenders (Wochenend-Kids) * Kim Possible * American Dragon * Fillmore * Lizzie McGuire * Moners Sixton 2590 * Phineas and Ferb (Phineas und Ferb) * Sonny with a Chance (Sonny Munroe) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Hotel Zack & Cody) * The Suite Life on Deck (Zack & Cody an Bord) * Wizards of Waverly Place (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) * Zeke & Luther * Arle * Dinosaurs (Die Dinos) * Famous 5: On the Case (Fünf Freunde - Für alle Fälle) * Fish Hooks (Der Fisch-Club) Other programs * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * Almost Naked Animals (Banana Cabana) * Angela Anaconda * Angelina Ballerina * Baby Potter: The Series * Benjamin the Elephant (Benjamin Blümchen) * Bob the Builder (Bob, der Baumeister) * Calliou * CatDog * Chuggington * The Koala Brothers (Die Koala Brüder) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Fairly OddParents (Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen) * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Schwammkopf) * The Powerpuff Girls (Die Powerpuff Girls) * The Cramp Twins (Die Cramp Twins) * Camp Lazlo * Galaxy Squad * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear * The Octonauts (Die Oktonauten) * I Am Frankie * Kid vs. Kat (Coop gegen Kat) * LazyTown (LazyTown - Los geht's) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Harry und sein Eimer voller Dinos) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Mr. Bean - Die Cartoon-Serie) * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Peanuts (Die Peanuts) * Pokémon * Postman Pat (Postbote Pat) * Puyo Puyo * Ruby Gloom * Sabrina (Simsalabim Sabrina) * Sally Bollywood * Skunk Fu! * Sonic Advance: The Series * Sonic Underground * George of the Jungle (George, der aus dem Dschungel kam) * Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series * The Smurfs (Die Schlümpfe) * Thomas and Friends (Thomas und seine Freunde) * Timmy Time (Timmy das Schäfchen) * What's with Andy? (Typisch Andy!) * W.I.T.C.H. * Yin Yang Yo! TOGGO TV TOGGO TV is an own production of Super RTL. The motto is: “You can switch me on” (,,Ihr könnt mich mal...EINSCHALTEN!". In every show there are famous German singers and bands and at the end of every season a so called “TOGGO star” is elected, a child, who has done or can do something special. The show is presented by Nina Moghaddam, Paddy Kroetz and the Haselhörnchen (a puppet which looks like a squirrel). The TOGGO-camp The camp is organised by the German teenage journey operator Ruf. There are several camps in Germany, for example, in the Schwarzwald and on the island Rügen. It is a holiday camp for children between 8 and 13. Evening programs In the evening Super RTL mostly shows programs which were on RTL before. These are shows, comedy, thrillers, series and international films and cartoons, but no Blockbusters. Series: * Breaking the Magician's Code: Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed (Die Tricks der größten Zauberer) * Columbo * Murder, She Wrote (Mord ist ihr Hobby) * Sledge Hammer * Magnum, P.I. (Magnum) * Glee * Knight Rider * Monk * Psych * Quincy, M.E. (Quincy) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Start: Spring 2011) * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color * Disney Family Album * The Nanny (Die Nanny) Comedy: * Bernds Hexe with Bernd Stelter * Die Dirk Bach Show with Dirk Bach * RTL Samstag Nacht (sketches and comedy) * The Muppet Show * Mr. Bean * T.V. Kaiser (parody on TV-talk-shows) * Hilfe, Otto kommt! with Otto Waalkes * Witzig ,Spritzig die besten Werbeknaller der Welt (commercials from all over the world) * Susie Q - Engel in Pink Self-produced programms * Upps! - Die Pannenshow (funny home-videos, Similar to AFV except with no audience) * Voll total (clips from German talk-shows) * Echt Gerecht Late-night programs At night (Monday to Friday from 3am to 6am and Saturday and Sunday from 2am to 6am) Super RTL shows "Fun-Night", an interactive show, where people can send SMS-greetings or control a computer game. During this time in Austria a log fire is broadcast, which appeared on the channel in Germany until 1995. References Category:RTL Group Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:The Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:German television networks Category:Children's television networks